Caradoc Uther Pendragon (Black)
Caradoc Uther Pendragon(カラドック・ユーサー・ペンドラゴン; Karadokku yūsā pendoragon) is the leader of the Knights of the Round Table, current wielder of the holy sword Caliburn, and the descendant of Arthur Pendragon of the Vali Team, and the original King Arthur Pendragon. He's a supporting character introduced in Volume 15 of Highschool DxD: Black, and one of the abnormalities of the current human world. Appearance Like her predecessors, Caradoc has short, bright blond hair with a furious cowlick sticking out, and blue eyes. Being older than the majority of the main cast, Caradoc is also one of the tallest character. Despite being a Noble, Caradoc's usual attire consists of a long black coat with a red shirt underneath it, as well as black jeans and shoes. Personality Caradoc has a personality of a noble man: Caradoc is polite, calm, composite and likes to talk instead of fight. While being able to be loud and proud himself, he usually maintains a straight face against all odds, similar to his cousin Artoria and Zenjirou Sasamoto. During events such as meetings, Caradoc is usually seen wanting to rather talk his way out of dangerous situations, and loves his team and girlfriends above all else. Unlike both Zenjirou and Nero, Caradoc maintains a more-or-less professional outlook at sex and other kinks, having sexual relationships with at least 5 women, each with their own likings, but just like Zenjirou and Nero, can get midly annoyed when seen as nothing but a "boytoy". History Powers & Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Caradoc is a natural-born Holy Sword wielder and is able to use strong and powerful holy swords and weaponry. Master Swordsman: Caradoc has shown to be extremely good in wielding all kinds of bladed weapons and holy swords of difference levels of strength, far showing his own mastery and skills in those. Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Like any other good swordsman, Caradoc can run and move faster than the eyes can see, so fast not even high-ranking ninjas can keep up with him. Magic: Despite being a knight, Caradoc has shown the use of basic magic, such as magic to store away Caliburn in another dimension and summon it back when he needed it. Ninja Arts(忍法; Ninpō)-''' Other then swordsmanship and magic, Caradoc can also, unexpectedly, use Ninja arts, or ninpo. As seen, Caradoc is well taught in several kinds of techniques that a normal ninja uses to further improves their performance and, in Caradoc's case, to gain a upper hand in battle. * 'Transformation technique(変化の術; Henge no Jutsu) -' Using this technique, Caradoc can transform into a variety of animals. * 'Summoning technique(口寄せの術; Kuchiyose no Jutsu) -' Using this technique, Caradoc can summon several beasts and familiars in order to assist him in battles, most commonly of which are miniature dragons, wolves and birds. His own personal and favorite summoning seems to be a large sparrow named Shimada, which can use and create razor winds. Equipments Caliburn The '''Sword in the Stone Caliburn(カリバーン; Karibān), also known as Holy King sword and Collbrande, is Caradoc's main weapon. The ultimate holy sword used by King Arthur, Caliburn can generate an extremely massive amount of Holy aura that surpasses even that of the original Excalibur and Durandal and is capable of ripping through space. Caradoc, like his Pendragon grandfather, can use Caliburn to teleport himself or others to any location and can open small spatial portals to teleport its blade to strike enemies from any direction unexpectedly. Shimada(島田) - '''A large, familiar sparrow that Caradoc was given as a present from the ninja Sakura. The animal has better afinity with wind-based powers, and can cause razor winds and create and spit tornados and hurricans. Trivia * Caradoc's appearance is based on Saber/Arthur pendragon from '''Fate/Prototype. * According to Guinevere, Caradoc can be quite cuddly in bed. * Caradoc middle name is named after King Uther Pendragon, the father and predecessor of King Arthur in Arthurian Legend. * Caradoc's harem consists of: Guinevere, Sakura, Maria, Salem and an old unnamed childhood friend. * Much like the his grandfather Arthur and Artoria, Caradoc has a knack for black tea. * Caradoc is listed on Berolina's "top 10 most dangerous humans" alongside Tomoe, Alice, Artoria, Haruka, Guren and Genji. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Humans (Black) Category:Abnormalities